


D O L L ' S   E N D

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AllMates, Blood, Childhood Memories, Dancing and Singing, Dolls, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Magic, Multi, Pain, Rhyme, Sad Ending, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: I'm a single doll....A doll with a wish...A wish that I would go free...Would it be granted....?I...Don't...Know...





	D O L L ' S   E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first Dramatical Murder fanfic. It's not the best I've done so far but I'm typing on my tablet right now so...

 

 

 

I'm alone....

 

Stuck....

 

Trapped...

 

Alone...

 

Scared...

 

I only sit on a chair... Watching the days pass by in my mansion...

 

My world...is filled with dolls...

 

I want to be free... 

 

I want to be alive....

 

 

 

**S A V E   M E**


End file.
